1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pressure sensor, particularly to the flexible capacitive pressure sensor based on novel capacitance mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As the robot sensing system is getting complicated day by day, the artificial skin of robot contacted with the surrounding environment shall own multiple sensing function, high resolution, and high sensitivity. Excepting the front normal stress, if the artificial skin can also sense the side shear stress, the article grasped by the robot hand may not be damaged and not be dropped. Therefore, the artificial skin used for sensing pressure will play a more important role in the future.
The capacitive pressure sensor owns many advantages, such as from owns the characteristics of acceptable sensitivity, low power consumption, long-term stability, and immune to temperature variation etc. It has already been generally applied to a lot of different fields, such as the industry, medicine, and biochemistry etc. At present, most capacitive pressure sensors have been fabricated by the silicon micromachining technology.
In general, silicon-based devices are too brittle to sustain large deformation. These silicon-based devices are also unsuitable to cover the curved surface with large area. Thus, the drawback of the traditional silicon-based capacitive pressure sensor is that its brittle silicon substrate is unsuitable for the application.
Thus, in order to respond the industrialized demand of artificial skin, it is still necessary to develop the relevant capacitive sensing technology in the future, so as to save the time and cost and achieve the purpose of improving the artificial skin technology.